The invention relates to a system for the control of light beams, and especially to a system for the correction of the shape of the wave front of a laser beam.
The quality of laser beams is disturbed by thermal lens effects that arise out of the inhomogenous pumping of the laser rods by flash lamps or by diodes. It is important to maintain a quality of the beam that is as close as possible to the diffraction limit, in particular, whatever may be the rate and mean power delivered by the source. The object of the invention is to propose a continuous source or pulsed source architecture capable of delivering a very high-quality wave out of a liquid crystal cell fulfilling the role of a 2D phase modulator.